Saat Melepasnya
by Tania Hikarisawa
Summary: Tiga belas tahun yang lalu, Hana melepas Ame untuk memilih jalan yang diinginkannya. Dan sekarang mungkin sudah saatnya dirinya untuk melepas Yuki juga. Ficlet. Read and Review please :D


Hana mengerutkan dahinya saat melihat Yuki masih di rumah saat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh pagi. "Yuki? Kamu tidak kuliah?"

"Ah? Hari ini tidak ada dosen," sahutnya sembari turun ke halaman rumahnya. Baru beberapa langkah berjalan, Yuki berbalik kembali. "_Kaa-san_, apa di gudang ada tangga?"

"Hm, ada, memangnya kenapa?" Hana keluar guna menemui putrinya itu. Saat melihat senyuman Yuki, Hana baru mengerti apa tujuannya. "Hee? Kamu yakin bisa? Kenapa tidak meminta bantuan paman di bawah bukit?"

Gadis berumur 23 tahun itu menggeleng. "Tidak perlu, dulu saja _Kaa-san_ bisa membetulkannya kan? Kenapa sekarang aku harus meminta bantuan orang lain? Lagipula, aku bukan manusia biasa," sahut Yuki kemudian berlari ke gudang.

Melihat Yuki selesai dengan segala perlengkapannya untuk membetulkan genteng, Hana hanya bisa memperhatikan saat kaki jenjang anaknya itu menatapi anak tangga satu per satu. "Hati-hati ya ...," ucapnya.

"Hm," akhirnya Yuki sampai di atas dan mulai memperbaiki genteng yang kemarin bocor. "_Kaa-san_ masuk saja ke dalam, buatkan minum untukku," pinta Yuki setengah berteriak.

Hana hanya tersenyum kemudian masuk ke dalam rumah yang sudah ia tempati selama delapan belas tahun itu.

Sementara Yuki masih tetap setia dengan pekerjaannya. Saat Yuki kecil, dia sering memperhatikan ibunya memperbaiki genteng rumah, tapi ternyata pekerjaan ini sulit sekali. Andai saja Ame masih bersama mereka, mungkin adik lelakinya itu yang akan mengerjakan hal ini. Tapi Ame sudah memilih jalan lain.

Gerakan tangan Yuki terhenti sejenak sambil menatap ke arah hutan. Samar-samar ia dapat mendengar lolongan serigala dari arah hutan, "Ame ...," gumamnya.

Entah kenapa dia tiba-tiba merindukan masa-masa kecilnya dulu. Di mana dia masih sering bertengkar dengan Ame bahkan bisa membuat seluruh isi rumah berantakan atau masa-masa di mana mereka selalu berangkat sekolah bersama. Rasanya waktu cepat sekali berlalu, entah sudah berapa tahun ia tidak bertemu dengan Ame.

"Oi! Yuki!"

Mendengar seseorang memanggilnya, Yuki segera menoleh ke bawah dan meninggalkan alam lamunannya. Mata hitamnya membesar saat melihat laki-laki yang sedang tersenyum lebar ke arahnya. "So-Sou-chan?"

"Hoi! Kamu sedang apa di sana?"

* * *

**Disclaimer : Wolf Children/Ookami Kodomo no Ame to Yuki **©** Mamoru Hosoda**

**I gained no advantage or profit by making this fanfic.**

**This Fanfic by Tania Hikarisawa**

* * *

"_Oba-san_ tidak menyangka kamu sudah sebesar ini, Souhei-kun," Hana meletakkan tiga gelas sirup dingin di meja makan dengan beberapa cemilan kemudian duduk di sebelah putrinya.

Sedangkan Souhei hanya bisa tersenyum, "Terima kasih minumannya."

"Jangan sungkan, lagipula kamu sudah membantu Yuki membetulkan genteng tadi," balas Hana. "Kalian mengobrol saja dulu, _Oba-san_ mau melihat ladang dulu."

Setelah Hana pergi, sekarang hanya ada Yuki dan Souhei di ruang tengah yang besar itu. "Jadi ... kenapa tiba-tiba kemari?"

"Hei, kita sudah tidak bertemu selama lima tahun, kamu menyambutku seperti itu, Yuki?" Souhei meminum es sirupnya sambil menatap Yuki yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Benar juga, lima tahun ya? Waktu cepat berlalu, sepertinya baru kemarin kita lulus SMA," balas Yuki menerawang. "Jadi, sekarang kamu kuliah atau bekerja?"

"Aku sudah pernah mengatakannya kan? Aku ingin menjadi petinju profesional."

"Lalu?"

Souhei menghembuskan napas, "Aku berakhir menjadi _stunt man_ seperti sekarang ini."

Sejenak, Yuki terpaku. "Apa? _Stunt man_?"

Youhei mengerutkan alisnya, "Kenapa? Ada yang lucu?"

"Hahaha ... tidak, lucu saja membayangkanmu menjadi pengganti aktor," ucap Yuki. "Jadi kamu sudah benar-benar tidak tinggal dengan ibumu?"

"Hm, aku tidak ingin mengusik keluarga barunya. Lebih baik aku hidup mandiri saja."

Yuki hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Souhei. Teman semasa kecilnya ini masih sama seperti dulu. Yang berbeda hanya fisiknya saja yang semakin tinggi. Mereka yang tiga belas tahun lalu sangat ingin menjadi dewasa sekarang telah tumbuh dewasa.

"Jadi, sekarang kamu mau menginap di sini?" tanya Yuki tiba-tiba sambil melirik tas besar yang dibawa Souhei tadi.

"Oh? Itu ... sebenarnya aku ingin mencari penginapan di sekitar sini. Aku sedang libur, jadi aku memutuskan ke sini," sahut Souhei dengan cengiran di wajahnya.

"Hee? Libur ... kenapa memilih kemari?" tanya Yuki lagi.

Souhei memandang Yuki bosan. "Memangnya kenapa? Tidak boleh?"

Yuki terkikik, "Masih saja seperti dulu, kamu cepat sekali marah, Sou-chan." Yuki kemudian berdiri, "Baiklah, karena kamu sedang di sini, bagaimana kalau kuajak berkeliling sekalian mencari penginapan di bawah bukit?"

"Hm? Ide bagus," sahut Souhei.

Setelah merapikan meja, Yuki segera pergi ke serambi depan diikuti dengan Souhei. Tapi mereka sepertinya tidak disambut baik oleh cuaca luar. Tiba-tiba saja angin berhembus kencang diikuti dengan suara guntur.

Dari arah kebun, Hana berlari sembari menahan topi jeraminya agar tidak terbang. "Yuki, sepertinya akan ada badai lagi. Ayo cepat bantu _kaa-san_ memasang papan di jendela," ujarnya.

Yuki dengan cepat segera turun ke halaman dan membantu ibunya memindahkan papan dari gudang. Papan-papan itu akan mereka gunakan untuk menutupi jendela rumah agar hujan tidak bisa masuk ke dalam rumah nantinya.

"_Oba-san_, biar kubantu," sekali lagi, Souhei menawarkan dirinya untuk membantu ibu Yuki, setelah sebelumnya ia membantu Yuki untuk membetulkan genteng rumah.

"Terima kasih," balas Hana tersenyum.

Saat membawa papan ke depan, Souhei bertemu dengan Yuki yang akan kembali ke gudang mengambil papan. "Sepertinya kalian kekurangan tenaga laki-laki di sini."

"Hm, dulu ada tapi sekarang sudah tidak ada lagi," sahut Yuki.

Souhei memasang papan, kemudian menoleh. "Eh? Siapa? Ayahmu?"

"Bukan, adikku. _Tou-san_ sudah meninggal sebelum kami pindah ke sini," Yuki tersenyum sendu. "Tapi sekarang adikku sudah memilih jalannya sendiri," tatapan Yuki mengarah ke hutan.

Souhei mengikuti arah pandang Yuki. Tiba-tiba hujan gerimis mulai turun diikuti dengan lolongan serigala dari arah hutan.

"Ah! Hujan," Yuki segera berlari ke arah gudang, mengambil papan untuk menutupi beberapa jendela lagi.

Sedangkan Souhei masih diam di tempat sambil menatap punggung Yuki. Ah, benar. Dia hampir saja lupa siapa sebenarnya Yuki. Yuki bukanlah manusia seperti dirinya. Dia istimewa. Ada darah serigala yang mengalir di tubuhnya.

Dan pasti adiknya juga sama seperti Yuki. Melihat pandangan Yuki barusan, Souhei tahu kalau dia pasti sangat merindukan adiknya. Tanpa diberitahu pun, Souhei sudah dapat menarik kesimpulan kalau adiknya lebih memilih menjadi serigala daripada menjadi manusia seperti yang dijalani Yuki.

"Hei, jangan diam saja," bentak Yuki saat kembali membawa papan.

Seketika itu juga, Souhei terbangun dari lamunannya. "Ah, iya, iya, cerewet sekali."

* * *

Tak terasa, malam pun tiba. Dan seperti perkiraan Hana, badai benar-benar datang. Mereka bertiga baru saja selesai makan malam.

Setelah selesai merapikan semua perlengkapan makan. Hana menuju ruang tengah di tempat Souhei dan Yuki berada. "Sepertinya Souhei-kun harus menginap di sini. Tidak mungkin mencari penginapan dalam cuaca seperti ini. Nanti kamu bisa tidur di kamar _oba-san_, biar _oba-san_ yang sekamar dengan Yuki."

Souhei sedikit terperangah, padahal tadi dia baru saja ingin mengatakan kalau dia akan tidur di ruang tengah saja. "Terima kasih, _Oba-san_."

"Kalau begitu, _oba-san_ siapkan _futon_ untukmu," Hana beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Maaf merepotkan."

Setelah Hana masuk ke dalam, Yuki menghela napas berat kemudian memeluk kedua lututnya.

"Kenapa menghela napas seperti itu? Kamu tidak rela aku menginap di sini?" tanya Souhei sewot.

"Bukan. Aku kasihan pada _kaa-san_. Aku yakin di saat-saat badai seperti ini, dia pasti merindukan Ame karena Ame meninggalkan kami saat badai seperti ini. _Tou-san_ juga meninggal ketika badai," ucap Yuki sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya.

Souhei menatap Yuki, "Kamu bukan membicarakan ibumu, kan? Tapi kamu membicarakan dirimu sendiri."

Yuki hanya diam mendengar perkataan Souhei. Laki-laki itu benar.

"Kenapa diam?"

Keduanya tidak ada yang berbicara setelahnya. Di luar hujan dan angin bergerak semakin cepat. Terjangan hujan dan angin kepada pohon di luar sana terdengar sangat keras.

"Aku mau ke dalam sebentar," ucap Yuki kemudian berdiri.

Belum sempat berjalan, tangannya sudah ditarik lebih dulu oleh Souhei. "Tunggu, ada yang ingin kukatakan kepadamu, Yuki. Jadi, diamlah sebentar."

Yuki memandang Souhei kemudian menghela napas dan akhirnya duduk kembali. Gadis bermata hitam itu menoleh, "Tentang apa?"

"Sebenarnya aku kemari bukan tanpa alasan, Yuki. Aku sengaja kemari untuk menemuimu," Souhei menatap mata Yuki.

"Eh?" Yuki terpaku saat memandang mata Souhei. Ada yang berbeda dari tatapan Souhei.

"Aku ingin kamu menikah denganku, Yuki," ucap Souhei berikutnya.

Mata Yuki membesar. Jantungnya mendadak berdetak sangat kencang saat otaknya berhasil mencerna semua perkataan Souhei barusan. Seketika itu juga, Yuki merasa sesak napas dan tiba-tiba saja dia menjadi sulit berbicara.

"Ta-tapi Sou-chan ...,"

Souhei menggenggam kedua tangan Yuki, "Aku mencintaimu sejak dulu. Aku mencintaimu sama seperti ibumu yang mencintai ayahmu. Aku tidak peduli walau kamu adalah setengah serigala karena yang aku cintai adalah Yuki."

Setetes air mata Yuki turun melewati pipinya. Paru-parunya semakin sulit menampung oksigen. Berkali-kali Yuki bertanya apa ini sungguhan. Atau ini hanya khayalannya semata? Bagaimana mungkin Souhei bisa mencintainya?

"Yuki, jawab aku," Souhei semakin menuntut, kedua tangannya sudah berpindah ke kedua bahu Yuki.

Yuki hanya bisa menatap Souhei dengan air mata yang sesekali turun. "Ba-bagaimana mungkin? Aku yang sudah melukaimu dulu. Akulah serigala yang melukaimu dulu, kenapa kamu bisa mencintaiku?"

Souhei tersenyum, "Aku sendiri tidak tahu. Tanpa sadar, aku sudah mencintaimu. Mungkin karena dulu kamu berusaha menjauhiku, Yuki."

"Tapi aku ini serigala!"

"Tapi kamu juga manusia, Yuki. Aku juga tidak membenci serigala," balas Souhei. "Apa kamu tidak merasakan hal yang sama?"

"A-aku ...," tangan Yuki berpindah ke dadanya. "Aku juga merasakannya tapi aku berusaha menahannya karena mana mungkin Sou-chan mau bersama denganku," isak Yuki.

Souhei segera meraih Yuki dan menenggelamkannya dalam pelukannya. "Jangan menangis, Yuki. Dulu, aku menyuruhmu untuk tidak menangis karena aku akan menjaga rahasiamu. Sama seperti sekarang, kamu tidak boleh menangis karena mulai sekarang aku akan selalu menjagamu."

Yuki hanya bisa terisak dalam pelukan Souhei.

"Jadi, jangan menangis lagi, Yuki," Souhei memeluk Yuki semakin erat sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya di lipatan leher Yuki.

"Terima kasih, Sou-chan."

Di lain tempat, Hana yang baru saja selesai menyiapkan _futon_ untuk Souhei mendengar semua percakapan kedua anak muda itu. Hana tersenyum saat melihat Yuki dan Souhei saling berpelukan di ruang tengah.

Tiga belas tahun yang lalu, Hana sudah melepas Ame untuk memilih jalannya sendiri. Dan sepertinya sekarang sudah saatnya dia melepas Yuki untuk menentukan jalannya di masa depan bersama dengan Souhei.

_._

_._

_._

_~The End~_

* * *

_**Dan berakhir dengan anehnya...**_

_**Yuhuu~ saya akhirnya nulis fic lagi. Horee! Yang pertama kali buat fic indonesia di fandom ini hehe... *Tebas rumput mau buat rumah* Sebenernya udah nonton anime movie ini lama banget, cuma baru sekarang pengen buat fic di sini.**_

_**Tema ficnya simpel banget, cuma pengen ngejelasin perasaan Souhei ke Yuki aja, berhubung di movienya mereka masih SD jadi gak mungkin ada cinta-cintaannya xD mereka berdua ini salah satu pairing kesukaan saya, sebenernya saling suka cuma gak ada yang berani ngomong wkwk xD kan mereka masih SD dulu...**_

_**Yap, bagi yang sudah mampir dan baca, inget review, saran-saran dari semuanya sangat diterima dan akan saya terima dengan senang hati :)**_


End file.
